


教授 我想研究麻瓜学

by efang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efang/pseuds/efang
Summary: 七年级的德姆斯特朗学生Erik Lehnsherr被派到霍格沃茨进行为期一年的交流学习，本想平静度过一年的他却被一位麻瓜研究学教授打乱了所有的计划。





	教授 我想研究麻瓜学

“我真的是不明白为什么英国巫师到现在还需要穿过一堵墙才能登上火车！”Emma不耐烦地甩了甩袖子，她刚刚从九又四分之三站台穿过来时，不小心蹭到了一块墙灰。  
Erik没说话，只是耸了耸肩，环顾着周围和正在彼此告别的孩子和家长，以及“噗嗤噗嗤”冒着蒸汽的红皮火车。

今年他和Emma是从德姆斯特朗被派去霍格沃茨的交换生，虽然说Emma最初是一百个不情愿——在她眼里英国就是一个又脏又乱的落后国家——但是在德姆斯特朗，能被派出交换的都是优秀而机敏的学生，毕业后会被默认直接就职于北欧魔法部，看在未来工作的份上，她最后还是同意了这次交流。

相比之下Erik倒显得有些逆来顺受了，他对学校安排给他的这次活动没什么异议，简单打包了行李，在八月末直接独身赶来了伦敦，甚至还有空闲在翻倒巷闲逛了一圈。

大家都猜不透Erik的想法，Erik也懒得说。其实对于他来讲在哪里都是一样的罢了，平日里他总是独来独往，Emma，Angel和Azazel是他为数不多的几个好友。或许他正好厌倦了德姆斯特朗狭小的城堡和湖下的沉船，去英格兰换换风景也是个不错的选择。

“我去那边找找乐子，学校见吧。”Emma理了理披肩，甩着一头金发风姿绰约的朝车头方向走了，留下Erik一个人在心里计算这一学年又会有多少可怜的男孩拜倒在这位“白皇后”的裙摆之下。

Erik上车时，大部分车厢已经有人了，只有车尾还有几个空闲车厢。他走过去，看到一个矮个子男人正奋力把行李举上杂物架。Erik耐心地站在对方身后等待他整理完毕把路让出来，可是任凭男人怎么垫脚伸胳膊，总是差那么一点点。

Erik忍不住轻轻咳了一声。男人闻声转过身来，因为挣扎很久而导致脸颊红扑扑的，一双眼睛蓝得像要滴出海水。Erik忍不住愣怔了一下，随即男人便不好意思地抿了抿嘴，“劳驾了。”

Erik点点头，一只手从男人的脖颈后面绕过去，轻轻一推，便把行李箱安置妥当。

对方把额前凌乱的卷发别到耳后，又朝Erik笑了笑。Erik看了眼前方的无人车厢，接着鬼使神差地选择坐到了男人对面。

“我以前好像没见过你？”男人微微偏头，先开了口。

“我是德姆斯特朗的交换生，Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik坦诚地直说，伸出右手。

“幸会，Charles Xavier。”这位蓝眼睛的Charles又笑起来，握住Erik的手。

软乎乎的。Erik心里想。

“所以，”Charles说道，“你之前对霍格沃茨有什么了解吗？”

“没有，”Erik嘴角向下撇，“我对这个学校几乎一无所知，除了听以前的高年级学生说过，那里的城堡比德姆斯特朗要大很多，夏季也更长一些。”

“说道城堡，”Charles低头笑了笑，轻轻咬住嘴唇，“我上学期还被一块楼梯缠住了脚，导致迟到了半节课。”

很红润。Erik心里继续想。

“到了学校，”Charles耐心地跟他解释，“校长会为你进行一个简单的分院测试——在新生之前，根据学院来安排你未来一年的住宿和课程。”

Erik困惑地眨了眨眼睛，Charles便知道他对四个学院也一无所知。

“四个学院分别是代表勇气的格兰芬多，代表智慧的拉文克劳，代表精明的斯莱特林，和代表忠诚的赫奇帕奇。”

“如果哪个学院的特质都不符合，会被退学吗？”Erik开了个玩笑。

“当然不会，”Charles笑着摇摇头，“总会有一个学院适合你。”

“我不知道...”Erik看着窗外陷入沉思，自己会被分到哪个学院呢，自己极有可能当晚就被送回德姆斯特朗，理由是“能力不足，不适合留在霍格沃茨学习”，那可就太可怕了。

“你——”等Erik回过神来，想再问Charles几个问题，却发现对面的人已经睡着了。他的头倚着车窗，有两嘬头发不听话地垂到前额，跟随着火车的节奏轻轻晃动。

Erik看着对方微蹙的眉头，眼窝下方有点发青，袍子上还有几块尘土，估计是经历了疲惫的一天。

他拿起身边的外套，俯身披上Charles的肩头，又注视了对方一会儿，便继续看向窗外的风景。

等到Charles醒过来，已经是傍晚时分了。

“哦，我一定睡了很久。”Charles哑着嗓子坐直身体，“真是抱歉——哦，你的外套。”

“没关系。”仰着头靠在座椅上的Erik伸手接过还带着暖融融体温的呢子大衣，“刚刚乘务员过来说马上就要到站了，你把外衣穿上，等下别感冒了。”

他觉得今天自己的话出奇的多，活生生变了个人一样。果然是一方水土养一方人，英格兰的土壤就是不一样。

Charles赞同地点点头，“希望今天的晚宴有覆盆子布丁，我刚刚梦到它了。”

“你是哪个学院的？”Erik问道。

“我是格兰芬多——什么？你不会还以为我是个学生吧？”Charles看着Erik垮掉的表情，先是震惊，随后大笑起来，“我我是个格兰芬多，但已经毕业好久了，现在是霍格沃茨的教授！”

Erik觉得这大概是自己最愚蠢的瞬间之一，就在两个人陷入一段尴尬时，火车徐徐停下来，鸣响了汽笛。

“祝你好运，Erik，希望我们还会再见面。”Xavier教授站起身拍了拍Erik的肩膀，率先走下火车。

 

分院仪式在礼堂举行，Emma被分到了斯莱特林，台下对应学院长桌旁竟然已经有好几个人开始格外热情地鼓掌，Erik不禁再次感慨她神奇的社交能力。

他自己则被分到了赫奇帕奇，分院帽在他耳边嘟嘟囔囔说了诸如“勇气，执着”一类的词语，接着便大声喊出了“赫奇帕奇”。

Erik觉得松了一口气，至少不必面临劝退的危险了。他走下台，走向鼓掌的长桌，坐在一个看上去跟自己差不多大的男孩身边。对方戴着一副眼镜，棕色的短发整洁的三七分向两侧，微微笑的样子看上去有点腼腆，不过还是友好的跟Erik打了个招呼，“欢迎，Hank McCoy。”

“Erik Lehnsherr。”他点了点头。

接下来便是新生的分院仪式了，Erik终于来得及向台上的教师席位望去，一眼就看到了坐在靠近自己一侧的Charles Xavier。

巧的是，对方正好也在盯着自己看。Erik正单手撑着下巴，顺势向台上轻轻摆了摆手指，Charles显然捕捉到这一讯号，回过来一个微笑。

“那个Xavier教授，是教什么的？”Erik问Hank。

“麻瓜研究。怎么了？”Hank也抬头看了一眼台上，“你们认识？”

“今天在火车上遇见了。”Erik简短的回答。

“他是个很好的人，对学生非常有耐心。Xavier家的人都挺好的......”

Erik扭过头看着Hank，发现他竟然脸红了。

“你跟他很熟吗？”Erik喉结滚动一下，语气突然变得冰冷。

“什么？哦不不不，不是你想的那样，我是说，大概不是你想的那样，”Hank楞了一下，赶紧否认，“我跟教授的妹妹比较熟，Raven，她在格兰芬多，也是七年级。”

Erik也觉得自己刚刚有点过激，于是埋下头开始吃东西。

“不过，可能你会被分到我们宿舍。”Hank过了一会儿说，“Logan今年去了布巴斯顿，正好空出来一张床。”

“那可真是太好了！”为了弥补刚才的语气不善，Erik这次特意给了Hank一个露齿笑。

不过Hank看上去感觉更不好了。

 

晚宴结束时，Erik逆着人群朝教师席挤去，他想趁着Charles还没走，再跟他说几句话。Hank怕他等下找不到公共休息室，好心地跟在了后面。

“Charles！呃——Xavier教授！”Erik挤过去时Charles正在用一块方巾擦嘴，听到喊声，很快抬起了头。

“这学期我能选到你的课吗？”Erik没带犹豫地问。

Charles笑了起来，嘴角勾起两道浅浅的纹路，“我的课是选修，Erik。若果你感兴趣，当然可以选到。”

回去的路上，Hank好心提醒，“Xavier教授的课只有二十五个名额，每年都很火爆，要是想选的话你得抓紧时间了。”

“怎么个选课法？”Erik心里一紧。

“明天早上选课名单会自动出现在你的床头，用笔在要选的课后面打勾，信纸会统一传送到斯普劳特院长那里。中午时分就能收到最终的课程安排表。”

Hank带着Erik走到一楼的左侧走廊，在一堆木桶里找出一条小路，从下往上数了几块砖，轻轻敲击几下，公共休息室的入口便出现在眼前。

“这是口令，需要按照一定的节奏去敲。”他给一头雾水的Erik解释说。

赫奇帕奇的学生出了名的友好，寝室里的室友都像Hank一样好说话，倒显得Erik成了话最少的那个。这里的四柱床比德姆斯特朗的要柔软许多，不甚习惯的Erik甚至要抽掉两层毯子才勉强躺了上去。

陷在天鹅绒被子和怡人的温度里，Erik很快睡了过去，睡前最后一个念头还是，明天要早些起床，选到Charles的课。

**Author's Note:**

> ao3技能getttt！会好好使用并且备份文章！  
> hpau始终是我的一打乐趣 会努力多多写不拖更（每次都这么说……）总之谢谢喜欢啦！


End file.
